Life after the Epilogue
by PardoxPixie
Summary: Some of the changes in wizarding life after the Battle of Hogwarts. Written from the "looking back" perspective
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everyone is writing fanfic these days! This story contains no, well, story. It's mostly a pile of facts. My take on life in the Epilogue. Mostly keep with JKR, but putting my own spin on it!!

Chapter 1:

Harry smiled as he thought back on his life. He had married his soul mate, Ginny Weasley. He had actually debated taking her name, rather than her taking his. But in the end she had said, truly enough, that there were enough Weasleys around! They had a total of five children. His first three, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna, and his last two, Holly Ruby, and Arthur Charles, had about ten years between them. Just before Lily's last year before Hogwarts he and Ginny had decided they were NOT ready for an empty house. And thus they had decided on more kids.

They had carefully chosen each child's Godparents. Harry's Godfather had meant so much to him, and his own godson meant so much to Harry, that this was very important to him. James' had taken no thinking or considering, at all. Who else but Harry's best friends could he choose? Ron and Hermione were very honored and solemn when they accepted. They knew how important godparents were to Harry. Albus' took a bit longer to decide. They had finally chosen Hagrid, Harry's first friend in the Wizarding World- really the first friend he'd ever had, but Harry didn't think about that. His godmother was Minerva. She'd been positively gob smacked. Lily had gotten Neville & Luna. Holly's godparents were Bill & Fleur. Artie, as he was called, had George & Angelina. Harry had insisted on a long list of Guardian options should something happen to him and Ginny. His kids would never experience something like the Dursleys. Ron and Hermione agreed to raise any and all of their kids under 20 should something happen. Molly and Arthur were second choice, followed by George and Angelina, Neville and Hannah, and Bill and Fleur.

Those five were not Harry's only kids, really. He had his godson, Teddy, who was orphaned at the Battle of Hogwarts. His Goddaughter Rose, Ron & Hermione's first child. Not to mention his nephew, Hugo who, being Ron & Hermione's son spent a lot of time with Harry. The "Golden Trio" and Ginny still made time to get together every week, and there was the Family dinner at the Burrow every other week. Sometimes they had the guys & girls night, sometimes it was the four of them, and sometimes it was couples night. But he & Ginny had also adopted a couple orphans. Their was Samuel, a nine year old Muggle-born boy, to whom Harry was "Uncle Harry", and a four year old girl named Elizabeth, to whom Harry became "dad".

Maybe it came from being the sons & daughters of the "Savior of the Wizarding World", the most famous wizard after Merlin, but each of his children had gone on to do amazing things. James was too much like his uncles and Harry's own father. A prankster. Harry had been told by Minerva that he couldn't have jinxed himself worse to have a prankster son if he'd named him "Fredrick George", after the infamous Weasley Twins, but Harry didn't mind. He had, however, sat down with him and laid down his rules of pranking. 1) No Bullying. This meant that no single target could be pranked more than once a month or so. He'd not have his kids behaving like Dudley. Or treating others like his dad had treated Snape. That was Harry's Number One Rule. And though Harry was not big on grounding his kids, they still knew better than to disobey him. He was not harsh, nor would he prevent them from doing what they wanted with their life, but he could yell with temper like any other Weasley. Which, really, he was a Weasley. He never called any of his brothers "in-laws", for he'd been adopted long before he'd married Ginny.

James looked like his dad a lot, the messy hair, the eye glasses, and similar facial features. But he had his mother's red hair, though just as untidy as his dad's. James, like all Potter kids, played Quidditch. He chose to play Chaser, and made it on to the Gryffindor House Team in his second year, made Captain in his fifth. On both Occasions Harry & Ginny had graced him with a new broom. Not wanting to waste his old brooms, James had passes them on to his brother and sister. After Hogwarts James had chosen to play professionally. He played for a team called the "Hollow Hurricanes", as they lived not in Godric's Hollow itself, Harry had shuddered to live in a town with a stature of himself, but in a nearby town similar to it with a heavy Wizarding population. (Ron & Hermione lived just down the road; the Trio had not wanted to split up at all) James also played for England in the World Finals. With him on the team they almost made it to the World Cup. A few years later he wasn't the only Potter on the England Team, and they HAD made it to the World Cup, and WON! James had retired his Quaffle after that, and had opened up a specialty Quidditch store in Hogsmeade. He married a local girl and had kids of his own, making time to see his parents every month.

Albus looked even more like his dad than James. He had black untidy hair, green eyes, though not hidden behind glasses. Albus was quieter than his older brother (by 3 years). He too, inherited the Quidditch gene. But chose not to play for the Gryffindor House team until James had left. He played Reserve Keeper, at his request, and only played twice. He was an excellent student, who obeyed rules, usually, and yet did not bother those who did not follow rules. He was made a prefect, and Head Boy. He was given a new trunk with additional compartments including a room he made into a library & study room for making Head Boy, and a new broom for making prefect, as his parents knew he loved to fly and would play reserve that year. He went on to be a Healer, specializing in Dark Arts Healing. He worked on Aurors who'd been hit on the job, and other victims of Dark Magic. He married an Auror whose partner had been in a magical coma for a while after being hit with a Dark Curse.

Lily looked mostly like her mother. Brown eyes, soft curled hair, though hers was a darker auburn hair like her grandmother Lily. Lily was a Daddy's girl. She played Seeker, and was a very good one. The only reason she did not play her first year at Hogwarts was that she did not want to steal her father's only spot in Quidditch Record Books. She knew he could have played for England, but was too busy saving the world. So she played her second year, receiving a new broom for making the team. She heard the idiots saying she only made it because James was captain, but ignored them, they were crazy to think James would appoint a second rate player even if it WAS his sister. She made prefect and Quidditch Captain in her sixth year, taking over for her cousin, Fred. She was given a top-of-the-line broom for making captain, as her father knew she wanted to play professionally, and a new wand holster for making prefect, as she also wanted to be an Auror. All Harry's kids had wand holsters; they'd gotten them with their wands. They look like a wide bracelet resting about an inch and a half from their wrist. The holster has a non-noticeable expanded compartment, and they could barely feel the wand was their. Her new holster looked like, and was a watch so it was less noticeable and even allowed her to use her wand without taking it out of its holster! Lily played for another professional Quidditch team than her brother. But she too played for England in the World Championships, making it to the World Cup, catching the snitch and winning the game. She continued to play after James retired, winning another World Cup. Then she went on to Auror training. She preferred direct confrontation and did not specialize in spying. Though she did become an Animagus, on the Aurors Restricted Animagus List, no one but a high-ranking Auror could view that list, thus most did not know that Lily was a wolf Animagus. She married Frank Longbottom, who was a Ministry-Law-Enforcement MLE agent. It's like the police, a MLE agent, to the FBI, an Auror.

Holly looked just like her mother, with slightly darker hair that was untidy like her dad's, and her dad's green eyes. She too, played Quidditch. She played Chaser for Gryffindor starting in her fourth year. She liked pranks too much to be a prefect, but she did make Quidditch captain in her seventh year. Also receiving a special gift from her parents for it. She chose to go into the Ministry, the only Potter to do so without being an Auror. She went into the Department for Experimental Magic. She helped develop many useful spells for Aurors, spells to detect those under the Imperious Curse, spells to better trap Dark wizards, and many more. She married a Ravenclaw from her year.

Arthur was the baby of the family, four years younger than Holly, twenty years younger than James. He did not prank, but he did laugh at the pranks his siblings pulled. He was a good student, who didn't work too hard. He played beater for Gryffindor starting in his fifth year. He was not a prefect or captain, but he did not feel inadequate at all. He trained to be an Auror after Hogwarts, but never intended to be an Auror for long. He served actively for four years. Fighting a few wizards his dad called "mini-Darkies", not a threat as big as Riddle had been and they'd been alone, but not friendly either. After four years the position he'd really wanted opened up, and he changed his Auror status to "Reserve" and went to Teach Defense at Hogwarts. Harry stopped coming to "teach" every year after that, telling Arthur he was too good, but still came every couple of years. Arthur married Oliver Wood's niece who worked in the Department for Magical Games & Sports.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Changes in Education

The laws and traditions regarding education changed dramatically after the Order started rebuilding the Ministry. It had been suggested they start a wizard-raised primary school, where children of wizard parents could learn what Muggle-born children learned in primary school without fear of exposing the Wizarding world to muggles. Molly Weasley had been persuaded to run the new school, Wolfhorn Primary. They taught Reading, Basic Math, Writing, History both Muggle and magical, and Muggle studies. Many hoped that making Muggle studies mandatory for all young Wizarding kids they might cut down on the pureblood fanatics like Riddle. After a while Muggle-borns began pushing for a Wizarding-introduction course, something to introduce them into all the little things wizards are raised with knowing. Wolfhorn began holding a summer introduction session for the summer before and after Muggle-borns first year at Hogwarts. It also became tradition that Muggle-born adults went to speak with new Muggle-born students to give them their Hogwarts letter. Harry volunteered every year.

Laws were put in place to prevent another Dursley episode with another student. Any child whose parents or guardians were uncooperative with Hogwarts had legal recourse that could lead to them being taken from their home if they wished, and placed with another family. They could also opt. to come to Hogwarts Outlet, which would tutor them as adults. A Social Services agency was created to protect Wizarding children of all blood lines form abusive households. If Sirius were still around he'd smile at all the options for a child like he had been, in an unhappy home situation.

There had been changes regarding underage magic laws. The whole threatening letter for any offense was no longer used. First and second year Hogwarts students were still completely forbidden, but older students had some leeway to use limited spells at home, even Muggle born students. But the big break was for students after they completed their OWLs. They could apply for a Sorcerer's Permit, which allowed them to use magic way more freely at home, if they achieved the appropriate grades, E or higher in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. They could still use it some if they came close to those grades, but the Permit Board had found that the average grades of Hogwarts OWLs had risen after that provision had been implemented. The punishment for breaking Wizarding law while on a permit was harsh, they pushed back your of age, age, to 18 and required NEWTs.

Then there were High Profile Targets, such as the families of Aurors, who had special privileges. Children of Aurors, or other HPT children, could learn magic at an earlier age then the 11 of Hogwarts. At Wolfhorn, HPTs could start the year before Hogwarts learning Defensive magic, in case of kidnap attempts. Many also took additional classes over the summer. This eventually led to advanced classes in Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration, for those who had the earlier education. Many took OWLs a year early, some even two years. Harry himself had authorization to teach his kids at home, and all were excellent in Defense for it. Lily had taker her Defense OWL 2 years early, and her Charms and Transfiguration OWLs 1 year early. By her NEWT years she was learning Auror course work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Inner workings of the Auror office

The requirements for making it to first year Auror Training dropped dramatically. It was easy to get in, it was nearly impossible for many to get past the first year. Harry felt that many could use the extra defense training a first year Auror received, and allowed many students in. Making it past that first year was far trickier. He designed many of the Dueling classes himself, as well as the Muggle society knowledge classes. Specific knowledge of getting around the Muggle world was required by all his Aurors.

Harry had many specialist opportunities for his Aurors. Spying in Muggle world, spying on Dark Forces were two of the most applied for positions. He was very of all who specialized in spying on Dark Forces, concerned they were Dark themselves. Also very common was the Reveres. Harry had first proposed the position when Ron was torn between helping him capture Death Eaters, and helping George with the Shop. Harry had suggested that the office have Reserves. It meant that day-to-day they were not Aurors, and could therefore have other jobs, but in the event another Riddle came on the scenes they'd be called to serve. It also saved the office money, having dozens of Aurors ready to serve in the event of war meant trained wizards ready to fight, but not keep order in-between the wars. Many of Harry's friends were reserves. Ron & Hermione were some of the first Senior Reserves; if they were called for war they could lead a squad, if they found criminal activity during peace time they could take action without calling serving Aurors. All reserves had to renew their license every 3 years, 5 for seniors. It was recommended they make use of the dueling gym regularly to keep up their skills.


End file.
